Carta desde mi infierno
by Alairean
Summary: Edward escribe una carta en los meses en los que está separado de Bella. Ed.POV


_Siento tanto haberte hecho daño. No sabes cuanto. Estas cada minuto, cada segundo, dentro de mi mente. Las horas me parecen días y he perdido la noción del tiempo. Me siento libre cuando pienso en ti, en tus dulces ojos ojos, que me miraban con dulzura y amor incalculables. Un amor que estoy seguro que no me merecía después de lo que te he hecho pasar, después de arrebatarte tu vida normal. Cada día es peor. Me sumerjo mas en la oscuridad. Siento que con cada dia que pasa mi yo interior se esfuma, es como si me desintegrara por dentro. Al principio pensé que todo se arreglaría, alguna vez tendrá que acabar, pensé, pero parece no tener fin. Me aferro a mis recuerdos, es lo único que me mantiene vivo, pensar en ti, en tu vitalidad, en que ahora estás sana, que estás feliz, mejor que conmigo... Me fui para protegerte aunque tu creíste mi mentira, ¡la peor y mas falsa mentira que nadie ha dicho jamás! ¿Cómo pudiste creeme? ¿No te diste cuenta de que por dentro me estaba rompiendo? Tu me construiste de nuevo, me hiciste persona de nuevo, aprendí que es amar contigo, y cuando tuve que decirte adiós, todo se desmoronó. Cada dia es un reto para mi, tengo que aguantar mis ganas de volver y pedirte que me perdones y que me dejes entrar de nuevo a tu ida ¿Me dejarías? ¿Te sigo importando? ¿Me amas? Al menos yo te recuerdo amándome. Alice me pregunta como estoy cada vez que le cojo el teléfono, lo que no son muchas veces. Tengo que mentirle, pero lo hago tan mal que me descubre. Y eso me vuelve a recordar a ti, como no podias controlar tus facciones cuando mentías. Yo se que todos te echan de menos, no tanto como yo, aunque yo no solo te echo de menos sino que te necesito. Los primeros días que estuve sin ti no fueron los peores, oh no, pero no significa que fuesen buenos. Pero en esos días el recuerdo de tu aroma y de tu tacto estaban más claro en mi mente. Ahora, es como si también se esfumaran. Desearía que pudieras leer esta carta, para que sepas que me arrepiento de haberte herido, pero soy tan egoísta, que no me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado por lo que , sin duda, ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida. El tiempo en el que todas y absolutamente todas mis sonrisas han sido verdaderas, el tiempo en el que he sido realmente feliz, como nunca pensé que sería. Porque no solo me has dado el mejor amor de los amores que tantos poetas y escritores han narrado, no, también me has enseñado a ser mejor persona, a disfrutar de la gente que me quiere y a amar, sobre todo eso. Me gustaría que leyeras esto, para que supieras que mentí, mentí cuando te dije que no quería que me acompañaras, mentí cuando te dije que no te quería, mentí al mostrarme tan frío contigo, porque por dentro estaba muriendo. Bella, yo te amo más de lo que nadie puede aguantar en su cuerpo, te amo como si no me quedara otra opción, estoy seguro de que tu eres mi completa vida, la que siempre pensé que no me merecía. Tu fuiste la razón de todas mis acciones, ya fuera por protegerte o por cualquier otra cosa. Siempre has sido lo más importante que habia en mi mundo, y aun lo eres Bella, aun lo eres, porque yo te sigo amando como siempre. ¿Entiendes por qué tuve que hacerlo? Lo sabes ¿cierto? Te pediría que no te enfadaras conmigo por dejarte, ya que lo hice por tu bien, pero tienes todo el derecho de despreciarme y alejarme de tu vida, si volviese. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y tu bienestar. Si tu estás bien, a mi ya no me importa nada, no importa si hubiera una guerra o muriera ahora mismo, yo estaría bien si tu lo estás._

_Bella, por favor, no olvides lo más importante, te amo. _

Tragué saliva, e intenté volver a la realidad. Repiré y volví la vista a la hoja escrita. La doble por la mitad y la rompí. Estuve por más de cinco minutos haciendo pequeños pedazos de cada trozo de papel, hasta que ya no hubo nada por destruir. Tenía la mirada puesta en la pared. Mi móvil sonó. Era Rosalie.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben como continua...

¡Dejenme sus opiniones! Un beso enorme

aL.


End file.
